


Rules for Dating Your Qunari Lover

by Dragomir



Series: Adoribull Rules of Affection [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dorian Pavus' Terrible Self-esteem, Feels, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Shame, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you must romance a Qunari, there are rules you must observe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for Dating Your Qunari Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need for a sequel. Dorian Pavus' self-esteem is a character at this point.
> 
> From [here](http://dragormir.tumblr.com/post/125297103278/adoribull-3).

_Rule one for dating your Qunari lover_ : Do not let anyone see you. If they see you, they will… Do not let anyone see you. You cannot let him be hurt.

_Rule two for dating your Qunari lover:_ Complain and huff and make selfish comments when anyone asks about what you are doing with him. Distract them. They cannot know anything.

_Rule three for dating your Qunari lover:_ When the letter from your father arrives, do not let him see it. Burn it. Burn the ashes. He does not deserve this. You can handle it like always.

_Rule four for dating your Qunari lover_ : Throw caution to the wind when someone insults him. Kiss him like your life depends on it. Turn on them and snarl that you deserve only the best. (If they hurt you later, you can heal it. You always have.)

_Rule five for dating your Qunari lover:_ When your mentor comes to you, lift your chin and proclaim it proudly. He can hurt you, he can beat you, he can do anything he wants, but he cannot take the Iron Bull from you. (When your mentor tells you that he is proud of you, don’t cry. It is unbecoming.)

_Rule six for dating your Qunari lover_ : Tell everyone that you love the Iron Bull. They can beat you. They can break your bones. They can throw the rocks from the courtyard, _but they cannot take him from you._

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian needs a hug. (Also, yay for supportive mentors!)
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://dragormir.tumblr.com/).


End file.
